<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound to You by Sakunade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194180">Bound to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade'>Sakunade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinbaku, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Subspace, mild exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun thought about why he liked the feeling of the ropes over his arms, the sensation as they slid over his body. The feeling of being suspended in the air as Doyoung watched him. How could he describe it?</p><p> “The journey. It’s like travelling on a road you’ve been down a hundred times, but each trip is different. There’s an exchange, a give and take, between my rigger and myself. I like giving them control over my emotions and letting the exhilaration take over. It’s a wave, from beginning to end - fear, relief, trust, love, lust, arousal, lightheadedness.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>jaedo digest: vol. 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the JaeDo Ficfest 2020!</p><p>Prompt no (#012): Doyoung may look like a bunny but it's Jaehyun who's the actual rope bunny. AKA Doyoung and Jaehyun engages in a sexual activity. Or several. Who's counting? (certainly not Doyoung)</p><p>Thank you so much to the prompter for this, I hope it's what you wanted to see. I tried my best to delivery something good for you~.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun sat at his office desk, watching the minutes tick away on the clock on the wall. He had stopped doing anything productive over an hour ago. Instead, he browsed questionable websites under incognito tabs from his work computer. His cubicle was tucked away in the corner, and thankfully his back was to the wall so the CCTV couldn’t pick up the screens from the angle he positioned it. If he had more than one window browser open so he could easily switch between them, then it would appear like nothing more than another worker suffering through Fridayitis. </p><p>It’s not like he watched full blown porn at work, but it was easier to treat his interests in the same manner. He had a queue of videos and tutorials about rope tying, some he had seen enough times to memorize. None of it was new to him, he had been doing this for close to seven years now. But it was enough to hold him over until work was over and he would be able to go back to the place he considered his second home. Enough to get the blood coursing through his body, setting fire to his limbs as he would soon feel the burn of ropes digging into his flesh. </p><p>He could endlessly defend the artistic beauty of ropes bound across a body, the intimate feeling of nylon being delicately wrapped around his arms and legs, hands smoothing over the knots and skin as they settle into place. Jaehyun hated how conservative Korea was compared to America, and he missed the more accepting scene back in the States. But his job demanded he move to Seoul to help open a new branch of their publication company, and with a significant pay increase and living expenses, it had been hard to refuse. </p><p>Finding connections in such a secluded, reserved community was worse than finding a needle in a haystack. Months had passed before he even caught wind of anything remotely close to what he was looking for. He had gone to Itaewon one night for a meetup right before Pride, sitting at the bar with his co-worker Jungwoo. Jungwoo was busy flirting with the cute bartender to get another (stronger) drink when Jaehyun overheard the person next to him talking about a studio in Suwon that had started offering rope classes. Two weeks later, he had signed up for a month of classes just to get the feeling back. It wasn’t ideal to get tied up by an inexperienced rigger but at least he could help guide them in the safety of the studio with other like-minded people. It was marginally better than not getting tied up at all. </p><p>That had been over a year and a half ago, and he had yet to miss a session yet. It was like this every other weekend on Fridays. To be fair, Fridays were always torture to get through, but not like the first and third of every month. Those were the days when he knew he wouldn’t sleep until after dawn, and would rush home to prepare himself for the long nights. He suffered through the dull meetings which seemed to never end, things that could have been sent as an email rather than gathering everyone into the small conference room with cups of tasteless coffee and stale bagels and bread. Jaehyun’s mind never focused on what was discussed, lost in thoughts of red ropes wrapped around his wrists, and often had to ask Jungwoo to fill him in on what he missed. </p><p>Pandora’s Box, ever an appropriate name, often felt more like home than his apartment. People came to experience something new, a place free from judgment and criticism for differences. A place for the first-timers with their shaky, fumbling hands and awkward glances at the bodies suspended from the ceiling. A place for those who were experienced to come on extreme nights, comfortable enough to find a partner to play with for a few hours. In a place of ropes and restriction, Jaehyun felt freer here than anywhere else, away from the pressures of societal heteronormativity. He loved it more than anything else, the sensation of the coarse rope digging a pathway into his skin, of putting his trust into someone else’s hands and begging for more. </p><p>The minute hand slid home on the 12 and Jaehyun was clearing his browser, erasing all traces even through the hidden tabs out of habit because one could never be too safe. Within five minutes, his computer was shut down, jacket in hand, and down three flights of stairs to the subway station. He hadn’t even bothered to check in with Jungwoo before he left - he would see the younger there later anyway. Jungwoo knew how particular Jaehyun was on the nights at Pandora’s. Largely in part to a certain rigger who also frequented the studio.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div>From the first time Jaehyun met Kim Doyoung, he immediately knew one thing to be true. Kim Doyoung was a man who prided himself on his work and his art, deftly tying the most intricate knots with long nimble fingers with ease. Doyoung had been working at the studio for as long as Jaehyun had been attending classes but they rarely had the opportunity to talk. It was Doyoung’s job to ensure the riggers were keeping their partners physically safe, to walk them through the best techniques for suspension displays. He shared his extensive knowledge of anatomy, pointing out the more vulnerable places they should use caution when tying to avoid the possibility of severely harming their partner.<p>Their meetings were always simple enough, with Doyoung giving a cordial smile and nod of his head whenever Jaehyun entered the studio. On slower days, they might exchange a few words about their days and their jobs, acquaintances at best. </p><p>Until a few months ago. One of the regular suspension models had called out sick one night. The classes were always informal, welcoming people as they were. Some of the class arrived in workout clothes, hideously bright-colored lycra and spandex. Others in their suits and work clothes if they just came from their offices, much like Jaehyun and Jungwoo had done this particular day. They had barely walked through the door when the front desk assistant, Yuta, had rushed over to them and asked if one of them would volunteer to assist Doyoung for the class as his partner. </p><p>“Go for it, hyung,” Jungwoo said with a shrug, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “It’d be nice to get tied by one of the best, right? Besides, hopefully, it means I can get Johnny to tie me if you’re not available. You’re his favorite to suspend.”</p><p>“He just likes my ass. He’s not exactly my type.” Jaehyun glared at him, and later, would thank him. Jaehyun had changed into his gym clothes, black bike shorts over leggings and a plain black, fitted tank top. He liked to have as little resistance between the braids of rope and his skin as possible. The only downside to the classes - clothing was required. He was putting his work clothes in his locker when Doyoung appeared just outside of his line of sight, holding a series of burgundy ropes in his hands. </p><p>“Hey, thanks for helping out. Taeil had a last-minute emergency with his job and couldn’t make it,” Doyoung said as he took a seat on the bench in the locker room. He checked the ropes for any frayed or worn edges, running the length through his fingers and wrapping the cord around his elbow. “Normally, I wouldn’t have asked a client but Yuta said you’d probably be willing to help out. Wanna tell me what you like? Medical conditions? Limits?”</p><p>“I don’t have any limits. Perfect health. Rope scenes are my escape to just drop away from everything. You can do anything to me when I am up there. I don’t mind. I trust you, Doyoung-hyung,” Jaehyun answered. The usual, pre-scene conversation between new partners, building the trust to hand full control of his safety to someone. Necessary for all play, even with an experienced rigger like Doyoung, and Jaehyun appreciated the concern in Doyoung’s voice. He shut the locker and sat down across from him, picking up one of the other ropes and began to check over them. “Is this the Knothead Nylon?”</p><p>“Yep. 6 millimeter braid. I need you to communicate with me while I’m tying you up though. I don’t want you to get hurt, or be uncomfortable at any point. You’re going to be up there for a while as it takes time to walk a class through everything.” Doyoung reached out and took the cords from Jaehyun’s hand, letting his fingers wrap around his thick wrist.</p><p>Jaehyun realized the second thing that night, as Doyong rubbed a thumb over his skin. Despite the callouses along his palms from working the ropes, Doyoung’s hands were smooth like satin as they slid over the back of Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun flushed until the tips of his ears burned a bright red and he cursed how easily they gave him away when Doyoung glanced up and chuckled. Something about the prospect of being tied by one of the best already had Jaehyun falling into his zone. Part of him wanted to just push Doyoung back on the bench and ride his dick until someone caught them.</p><p>“Honestly, Doyoung-hyung. I am flexible, I am willing to do anything. I just want to be up in the air, feeling the ropes, and just letting you take control. I prefer it like that. If it’s too much, I’ll let you know but I’ve been getting tied since I was 17. I’ve never dropped a scene.”</p><p>“What is it about being tied you enjoy, Jaehyun?” Doyoung dropped his hand and went back to running the length of rope through his hands, twisting the cord in his fingers. </p><p>Jaehyun thought for a moment, watching the slide of the ropes as Doyoung hooked it over his palm and under his elbow again. “The journey. It’s like traveling on a road you’ve been down a hundred times, but each trip is different. There’s an exchange, a give and take, between my rigger and me. I like giving them control over my emotions and letting the exhilaration take over. It’s a wave, from beginning to end - fear, relief, trust, love, lust, arousal, lightheadedness.”</p><p>Doyoung stopped, his eyes fell on Jaehyun’s face as he tilted his head to the side. Jaehyun studied the shape of his face, the upward turn at the corner of his impossibly large eyes, the amused thin line of his lips as the corners lifted into a smile. They were both silent for a moment, Doyoung toying with the loose end of the cord, then nodded as he stood up. “Let’s get going, the class starts in ten minutes.”</p><p>It was simultaneously the best, and worst, class Jaehyun had ever sat through in the entire time he had been coming to the studio. From the moment Doyoung led him onto the mat in front of the class, Jaehyun began slipping into his subspace and fast. Time crawled into a warped concept, aware of everything going on around him. He heard everything being said to him, even answered whenever Doyoung asked him something. But none of it stuck in his memory, and only the feeling of Doyoung’s hands on him. </p><p>It had been completely different than any other time Jaehyun had watched Doyoung bind someone. It began like any other class, with Doyoung addressing the class and talking about the type of knots and suspensions they would be performing while Jaehyun waited patiently, eyes closed and chin down. </p><p>“You are the master of the ropes, but your partner needs to trust you completely. Once they are bound, it is your responsibility to ensure their safety and well being. Failure on your end means your partner can be severely injured and that trust is lost forever. You should thank your partner for placing such a high level of trust into your hands. Present them to the world for the beauty they are sharing with you,” Doyoung explained as he moved behind Jaehyun and knelt on the mat, brushing back Jaehyun’s hair from his face. He lifted Jaehyun’s chin and pressed his nose into his temple, taking in the smell of his shampoo and cologne. He grinned at the shuddering breath Jaehyun sucked in through his teeth. </p><p>Doyoung began by gently stroking his sides as he moved his arms behind his back, guiding Jaehyun to grasp each one just below his wrist. Every part of his body melted like chocolate on a summer’s day, leaning back into Doyoung’s chest as the ropes wound their way across his shoulders. The weight of his work and stresses slip away, the ropes creating a woven labyrinth to freedom and escape from all of it. The calming, meditative peacefulness, lulling him into a sense of security and safety. Doyoung’s voice droned on in a low hum as he worked, occasionally pausing to point out how certain ropes should lay flush to the skin to avoid bruising.</p><p>It was ritualistic, and it’s what Jaehyun loved the most. The lingering touches as Doyoung worked the ropes around his arms and wrists, checking the knots and tension, lopping them through the pulleys. He talked a bit, then paused, sliding two fingers under the ropes to make sure there was adequate circulation and nothing would bruise or damage. Each knot tied took more of Jaehyun’s freedom to move, to struggle against the restraints, each knot granting more of his trust to Doyoung. It was therapeutic, enlightening as he slipped further into his headspace. Somewhere along the way, his weight shifted and he was in the air, suspended feet above the mat. </p><p>He didn’t realize how much the rope high had affected him, the blood rushing to his head as he swayed. Jaehyun heard Doyoung’s voice calling out to him, whispered against the back of his neck, and only vaguely processed what he was saying. Doyoung was checking in on him, making sure he was still enjoying the process as he ran a hand over the chest harness, rising and falling in steady breaths. He felt the warmth of Doyoung’s hand move into his, and Jaehyun squeezed it with a euphoric smile. Behind him, he heard Doyoung puff out a small sigh of relief and continued with his presentation. Jaehyun pulled his focus together to run a tongue over his lips as he fought back a low moan, the strain in his throat cracking. Not even Johnny’s ties had caused this much of a drop.</p><p>Jaehyun flexed against the ropes, letting the nylon dig a little deeper into his skin. Doyoung dragged the tips of his fingers up his arm as he walked around in a circle, admiring his work. “Are you comfortable enough to stand up? I’m going to bring you down now.”</p><p>“Y-yes,” Jaehyun managed to spit out, rolling his chest as he tried to follow Doyoung’s hand gliding over the ropes. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the first slight dip as Doyoung released the hold and began lowering him to the floor. His knee hit the mat first, and he let his leg take most of his weight until he knelt in place. The slow drag of the ropes over his arms as they were freed from the restraints made Jaehyun whimper at the loss. And then a different warmth surrounded him. </p><p>Doyoung’s long arms were around him, legs on either side of his as he pulled Jaehyun in between his legs. He felt the open mouth of a water bottle pressed against his lips and he drank, not fully aware of how much it had taken out of him. Jaehyun tucked himself under Doyoung’s chin, letting the vulnerability and sensitivity wash over him. Doyoung cradled his face, brushing a thumb over his cheek as he tilted Jaehyun’s head back to drink more. </p><p>“Feeling better, bunny?”</p><p>“God, yes,” Jaehyun managed to choke out, taking in a breath. The rope high wasn’t coming down anytime soon, and he was painfully aware of just how hard he was. Wearing compression shorts and a dance belt was a smart move right about now. “Thank you for that.”</p><p>“Of course, you’re really pretty when you’re all tied up. Are you okay if I go finish helping others? I don’t want to leave you if you still need me.” </p><p>
  <i>Fuck yes, I need you. I need you to let me ride your cock.</i>
</p><p>Probably not the best response. Jaehyun chewed his lip, trying to enjoy the last few seconds of having Doyoung to himself. With a deep breath in, he sat up on the mattress, still weak and head still floating on airy waves. He was content, beyond satisfied and relaxed, both mentally and physically. Doyoung chuckled and petted his head before he stood up and began walking around the studio. </p><p>That night, Jaehyun went home and jerked himself off more than once to thoughts of being Doyoung’s rope slave. Never before had he felt so free, safe, and at peace while being suspended, and it was an amazing feeling.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div>Jaehyun slipped into Pandora’s Box, taking a moment to scan the studio. He had been running later than he intended, taking him longer to change and having missed the bus he needed to take. Already several riggers had their bunnies hanging in various displays from the rafters while others sat back on large cushions or chairs watching the performances. But he spotted Jungwoo sitting in the back corner with Johnny, Jungwoo nestled between his legs and reclining back against his chest with drinks in hand. He made his way over to the couple as he wove his way around the mats, avoiding blocking anyone’s view of the suspensions or staging.<p>“Was wondering when you’d get here, Hyunnie. You hauled ass after work so I thought you’d already be up,” Jungwoo teased as Jaehyun flopped down on the cushion next to him. Even Johnny couldn’t help cooing at the pout on Jaehyun’s lips, far too cute with his pudgy cheeks puffed out.</p><p>Jaehyun rummaged through his bag to find his green sweatband, signaling his rope preferences and slid it over his wrist. “I know, and it looks like everyone has a partner by now."</p><p>“You can borrow Johnny if you want. I know he likes how good your ass looks framed by ropes.” Jungwoo waved the serving staff over, taking two stems of champagne from the tray. Jaehyun smiled and they clinked their glasses, before tipping the contents down. </p><p>"You're here."</p><p>Jaehyun paused, the voice already having more of an effect than it should. Beside him, Jungwoo grinned, taking a sip of his drink as he watched the tension rising in his shoulders.</p><p>“Hey, Doyoung-hyung. How are you tonight?” Jungwoo asked, playing with his straw.</p><p>“Good, but I suppose I could be better. Did you have a good session? I saw Johnny had you up earlier,” Doyoung answered, looking over to the couple. </p><p>“I did, we were just waiting for Jaehyunnie to arrive. He doesn’t have a partner yet.” Jungwoo gave a suggestive wiggle of his brow. He nudged Jaehyun’s leg with his foot, urging him to turn around and acknowledge Doyoung. “Right, Hyunnie?”</p><p>The tips of his ears burned a flaming red, the color spreading across his face as he narrowed his eyes towards Jungwoo. His throat was parched, and he guzzled down half his bottle of water in one swig. Jaehyun made the mistake of glancing over to Doyoung, and he wanted to fucking die. Leather, so much beautiful leather. His broad shoulders peeked out on either side of his vest, the chains draped across his chest. The tight pants clung to his narrow hips and thighs, tailored down and tucked into his combat boots. </p><p>So much dominance and power just by existing. Every part of him was equal parts delicate and strong, his soft face and baby features contrasting to the aura he held. Jaehyun wanted to give him so much and yet it would never be enough.</p><p>Doyoung met Jaehyun’s gaze with a coy grin, his interest piqued. “Oh? Well, Jaehyun-ah, if you want, I am available?” </p><p>“I-uh, yeah, sure.” His heart raced, pumping like his life depended on Doyoung rigging him up all night. His breathing stuttered, a nervous warmth spreading through his stomach.  </p><p>Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Doyoung and he let out a soft chuckle. He offered his hand out to Jaehyun to help him stand. As Jaehyun accepted, he felt his heart rate climb higher and a rush of adrenaline as Doyoung’s hand settled at the small of his back. </p><p>“Come on, bunny,” Doyoung said, guiding Jaehyun away from the security of Johnny and Jungwoo. Both of them looked arrogant and smug as fuck as they gave an approving thumbs up. “I have a private room set up.”</p><p>It was a short walk to the other side of the studio. Doyoung led the way through opaque curtains to the back staff area. As he should - leading, always leading. Jaehyun wanted to drown in him, letting Doyoung control everything. Every inch of him, every nerve on fire from Doyoung. A drug he was addicted to after the time, and he hadn’t even seen him naked. But he was weak. A glutton for cute bunny teeth and beautiful, tilted eyes, pouty lips, and a soft face. Doyoung could be his strength and support, and fucking hell he was whipped for this man.</p><p>The low, hazy crimson lights cast the room in hues of red and violet. Normally, this area was reserved for VIP classes and students. Mirrors lined the walls on all sides, offering a full 360-degree view of the room. Doyoung stepped up a small platform and motioned for Jaehyun to follow. Neatly arranged along the edge of the mat were several bundles of rope, an assortment of hooks and clasps, shears, two bamboo rods….a full rig for suspension. Jaehyun’s favorite thing…his body betrayed him as his cock already began to twitch at the setup.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Doyoung teased, pulling out his first rope. “Anything I need to know or you want to avoid?”</p><p>“Just....anything you want.”</p><p>Straight to the point. Doyoung appreciated Jaehyun’s honesty. For a moment, he just studied him carefully. Then his mouth pulled into a wide, crooked smile and he nodded. “As you wish. Let me turn on my iPod, I like to listen to music when I work. Will you undress for me?”</p><p>With a push of a button, the music started and Doyoung rolled his shoulder with a loud crack.<br/>
In record speed, Jaehyun was sliding out of his sweats and jerking his shirt over his head until he stood in only his tiny briefs. When their eyes met, there was a look Jaehyun had never seen in him before and it made him shiver. Hunger and lust. Raw and unfiltered. Doyoung closed the space between them, their chests colliding together. Doyoung took his face between his hands, fingers on either side of his face. So close and intimate. Jaehyun thought his heart might give out with how hard it was pounding against his chest.</p><p>“Ready?” Doyoung whispered, letting his forehead fall against Jaehyun’s. The connection clicked, and Jaehyun nodded. Doyoung stepped back and picked up the first rope. </p><p>He moved behind Jaehyun, arm slithering around his waist to pull their bodies flush together. Jaehyun’s back pressed against his chest. He hooked his chin over Jaehyun’s shoulder, running his hand up the rippling stomach. Pressing his nose into the groove of his neck, Doyoung took in the heady scent of Jaehyun’s cologne. He folded the rope in half in front of Jaehyun, lips never leaving the edge of Jaehyun’s ear. </p><p>“Look in front of you. Watch how beautiful I can make you.” </p><p>Doyoung tilted Jaehyun’s chin up so his eyes landed on one of the mirrors across from them. His reflection stared back, the image bouncing off each of the slightly angled frames so he could see himself from every side. Jaehyun swallowed around the lump in his throat and let out a shaky, staccatoed breath. He knew he looked good, he worked hard for his body. But right now, he looked…small and hungry. Doyoung moved with agile speed, the tails of the rope rippled over Jaehyun’s arms. The first brush of twisted nylon over his flesh caused him to shudder, his body instantly relaxing back onto Doyoung. His head fell onto Doyoung’s shoulder. Fuck he was going to go fast. </p><p>Doyoung’s long fingers trailed down his arms to his wrists, looping the rope around them. He guided Jaehyun’s arms into a prayer pose, the rope running over one shoulder to the other arm and around his chest. Decorative, not weight-bearing. He had no intention of rushing this when they had the entire room to themselves. </p><p>Four times, it wound around Jaehyun’s biceps and chest. Each pass became more restrictive. Feather-light touches leaned more onto Jaehyun. Doyoung’s head pressed into his shoulder as his hands did the work. He looped the knot in on itself in the center. He circled his little bunny, the hairs standing on end and already hard in his briefs. Doyoung was in his zone, with a partner he liked. A partner he knew wanted this and he didn’t have to focus on teaching a class. Just him and his rope bunny, here for the same thing. Control and release. Release, submission, control. </p><p>He pulled the knot tighter around Jaehyun’s chest, running a hand over his shoulder as he circled like a vulture. Jaehyun’s head rolled to the side, following him. Doyoung grabbed the back of the ropes, pulling Jaehyun back. Ducking under the bamboo bar rigged from the ceiling, he guided Jaehyun in position until he was centered on the bar. He picked up another rope, teeth pulling at the tied ends to pull the cord free and began looping it around Jaehyun’s waist. The ropes slid in the narrow space under his elbows, binding him to the bar. </p><p>Jaehyun let out a shuddering breath as the bar pressed into his back. Even though Doyoung was behind him, the mirrors were his guide to everything he was doing. Jaehyun gave himself over to Doyoung, letting him take everything so freely. His sense of freedom in conceding, relaxation ebbing into his mind, and quieting the demonic stresses nagging at the back of his skull. Being tied was sensuous torture on his nerves, as each knot and rope cut off a little more of his movements. Feeling all of the energy Doyoung poured into tying, aware of every part of his body, every inch of rope being deliberately placed with precision. </p><p>The beauty of the ropes falling against his skin, taking shape. It was peaceful, calm, and….erotic. Doyoung’s effect on him. Doyoung, making him ridiculously hard and horny. The art wasn’t even sexual in itself. But Doyoung? He made it sexual just by doing what he should.</p><p>He giggled as he felt Doyoung’s hand at the center of his back. </p><p>“Am I too tight, bunny?” Doyoung ran his fingers in the space between the rope and Jaehyun’s skin, already checking the tension and grip. The last thing he wanted was to break the delicate, soft skin. </p><p>The back of his hand up Jaehyun’s spine to his neck. He continued into his golden hair and grabbed onto them. With a soft tug, he pulled Jaehyun’s head back up until he was staring at the ceiling. His glossy look in his eyes as his chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. </p><p>“N-no, it’s fucking perfect,” Jaehyun managed. He tried to repress the shiver running down his body. Inside, his arousal overpowered his other senses. Turning to look at Doyoung, his eyes landing on the slightly parted lips. Almost close enough to just lean forward... “It’s great…”</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Doyoung walked around the bar, standing in front of him, still holding onto his hair. His eyes raked over Jaehyun’s body, the scarlet ropes standing out against the paleness of his skin. The red cords twisting and coiling around him, fanning an inner spark. Doyoung exhaled as his hand ran up Jaehyun’s broad shoulders, tracing the outline of his collarbones. He licked his lip, tongue darting out as he met Jaehyun’s gaze. On the edge of combustion, and in a sudden surge, Doyoung was crashing into Jaehyun. </p><p>Lips collided together in a mess of movements - teeth, tongues and sloppy. Months of built-up tension let out in seconds, the flood gates opened to release all of the desire and lust between them. Jaehyun moaned into the kiss, the taste of Doyoung was incredible. He was confident Doyoung could feel him, he was too close not to. He could feel all of the blood rushing through his body, skin on fire, and heart-pounding. </p><p>Doyoung pulled away first, panting as he stepped back. “Sorry, I...I should have asked first. I just...I didn’t mean to just do that without-”</p><p>“A-again.” Jaehyun tilted his head up as he stepped forward as far as the rig would let him. He was denied the last few inches, and he whined. “I liked it. Wanted it last time. Do it again, Hyung.”</p><p>“Yeah? I wanted to do a lot of things last time. You were made for this, being manhandled and controlled. You need someone like me to put you in your place.”</p><p>“Then do it. Put me in my place.”</p><p>Doyoung let out a short laugh, grabbing the ends of the rope dangling from Jaehyun’s arms. Using the cords, he pulled himself back to Jaehyun and gave a final kiss. Unlike the first, this was slower, and he allowed them to just take in each other. As he pulled away, his fingers unraveled the knotted rope around Jaehyun’s arms. Freed from their restraints, Doyoung guided each one to hold onto the rig supports. Repositioning the rope, Doyoung’s thin, swift fingers began to bind his arms to the pole, careful to avoid pinching the skin. He moved around to secure the knots to the center of the rod, never taking his hands away from Jaehyun’s body. </p><p>All Jaehyun could do as Doyoung worked the ropes was drown in the sensual slither of nylon over his arms, tightening against the pole. It was more than perfect, the way Doyoung’s gentle touches countered the slight dig of the rope. All tension in his body was gone, long forgotten, and left outside of this room. Behind him, Doyoung wrapped a hand around him and kissed his neck. </p><p>Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror, and Jaehyun followed Doyoung’s gaze as it traveled down his body. He titled his head to the side, granting Doyoung more freedom to mark him. The first of many hickeys to decorate his skin, a beautiful coloration along his neck and shoulder. The steady rise and fall of his chest against the ropes, the muscles of his stomach contracting under Doyoung’s touch. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous, Jaehyunnie. You know that?” Doyoung whispered, urging him to look in the mirror again. He wanted the younger to see what he did - a strong, sexual man full of confidence and charm. “Look at this body. It should be worshipped, like a god.”</p><p>Jaehyun keened under the praise, the tips of his ears burning like a fire in the night. The sound of Doyoung’s voice was calm, soothing and Jaehyun loved hearing it.</p><p>Doyoung circled and knelt in front of him, rubbing Jaehyun’s thighs and calves as he looked up at him. Warm lips pressed into his stomach, over the muscle and the tiny trail of dark hair below his navel. Jaehyun moaned as Doyoung left little marks and kisses down his abdomen, his mouth very close to his erect cock. He flushed, knowing it was impossible for Doyoung not to have noticed. </p><p>Another rope began to crawl around his legs, just below his knees. Jaehyun opened his eyes, greeted the beauty of Doyoung wrapping each leg, one at a time. The rope was knotted twice, and then he stood, tossing the tail ends over the bar before he brought it back down to the others. The knot was joined in the center and then he grabbed a clasp from the pile next to him. Jaehyun’s heart somersaulted, realizing what Doyoung was about to do. Two fingers slipped under the ropes, testing the tension and checking their position and spacing.</p><p>“Still good baby?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m perfect,” Jaehyun nodded, biting his lip as he looked up to the rig overhead. </p><p>“Yeah, you are.”</p><p>Jaehyun felt his heart flip again, and his entire face burned like a summer day. Even when he wasn’t trying, Doyoung turned him on. He felt light, drunk on the high of the ropes, and Doyoung regarded him with every bit of reverence, respect, and dark, boiling hunger. From what Jaehyun could see, Doyoung was just as hard as he was, the leather pants offering him a wonderful outline of his cock inside. Doyoung’s eyes were anchored onto him, steady and unflinching. Then, a flicker of amusement and Doyoung pulled up on the ropes. Jaehyun was in the air, and fuck it elicited such a visceral reaction. </p><p>The rush of adrenaline as his heart rate sped up, and the tightening of his stomach as Doyoung hoisted him higher, arms under his knees as he lifted them above his chest. Jaehyun’s hands grabbed onto the supports on either side of him, letting his weight rest on the bar like a bed, back parallel to the floor. The ropes held his weight, the only strain from his hips but far from uncomfortable. His head hung back over the bar, the world upside in many ways, defying gravity and the feeling of weightlessness. </p><p>Doyoung used the tails of the ropes to spin him around, admiring the view of his work. He ran a hand over the curve of his ass, watching as Jaehyun hung in the air. His fingers danced over the open plane of his stomach, up to his throat. Jaehyun’s mouth went dry, lips parting as Doyoung’s hand cupped under his skull.</p><p>“So beautiful Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung whispered, leaning over to press their lips together. Soft, gentle. He stepped back, letting his hand fall away from Jaehyun’s head and admired the visual masterpiece of his rope bunny floating in the air. Everything he had done so far was to appreciate the shape and build of Jaehyun’s body, the ropes tailored to his figure and form. </p><p>Doyoung’s hand danced along his stomach. Gliding over his legs, the pads of his fingers leaving a ripple of goosebumps dotting the skin. “Fuck, I should have asked you to do a private session sooner. Think of all the fun we could have had by now.”</p><p>Jaehyun felt the pressure of Doyoung’s hand against his back, and again, the world turned upside down. Doyoung lifted him over the bar, rolling him over until he was facing the mat beneath them. The ropes twisted with the move, easily sliding into position as they glided over the smooth bamboo rod. Words were lost on Jaehyun’s tongue, and his mind spun in so many directions. His body was no longer his own, completely in Doyoung’s control and under his manipulations. There was no pain, no discomfort, only the rush of blood to his head and a wave of color before his eyes. </p><p>Doyoung’s lips were on his back, checking the slack between the ropes and Jaehyun’s arms, ensuring the move had not caused him any harm. He peppered slow kisses along the ropes, landing in the spaces between the intricate bindings, adjusting Jaehyun’s legs in the air. His mouth lit a burning path from his thigh to his knees and ankle. Using the last of the working ends, Doyoung created a harness for Jaehyun’s ankles to allow him to relax into the sling. Below him, he heard Jaehyun let out a hum, and immediately he was on his knees. Carefully, he cupped Jaehyun’s head and brushed the hair back from his face.</p><p>“Bunny, you okay?” Doyoung kept his voice steady, but for a moment his heart pounded against his chest. </p><p>It was light on his breath as Jaehyun sighed and nodded, his head so full and heavy. He could feel his cock throbbing and he might have even come at this point, he didn’t know and didn’t care. All of it felt amazing. Swimming and drowning, and god if this was death he would take it and embrace it. A shiver ran down his spine as he forced himself to articulate words. </p><p>“Yes, fuck… god, yes... please… keep going.”</p><p>“What do you want then?” Doyoung slid his hand up Jaehyun’s back to the bar. He traced the ropes wrapped around his arm until he reached Jaehyun’s hand and intertwined their fingers. On reflex, Jaehyun’s hand curled in, locking their hands together as a sign he was still good to go. </p><p>Jaehyun’s head hung down, swallowing as he tilted to the side and met the molten intensity of Doyoung’s gaze on him. </p><p>“You.”</p><p>Doyoung grinned, looking over the gorgeous man bound and suspended from the ceiling. The wide dilation of his fucked out gaze, the flush of heat across his face and down his chest. Every part of his body spread out for him to worship and admire. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, the angle awkward given the position Jaehyun was in. But it still drew the most delicious moan from his throat, straining as he tried to get closer. Doyoung gently broke apart, brushing back the mess of hair from Jaehyun’s face. </p><p>“Me? I’m right here, Jaehyunnie. You have me.”</p><p>Jaehyun whined, genuinely whined. Impatient and needy. “You know what I mean, Hyung...please.”</p><p>“Do you want me to make you come like this?” He traced over Jaehyun's temple with this thumb. Normally, he didn’t find kinbaku to be this arousing, but Jaehyun’s compliance and submissive state of mind affected him more than he realized. Beautiful, bound and tied up just for him, feeding on his energy as the ropes constricted around him. Desperate to give control and let himself be taken. And Doyoung wanted to take. All of it. Everything. </p><p>“Jesus, yes, please. Touch me, take me, whatever you want,” Jaehyun breathed out, melting into Doyoung’s touch. The aching in his cock, blood rushing to his head and cock, hard and filled and ready to burst. He didn’t care what it was, as long as it was Doyoung. </p><p>“Very well,” Doyoung replied as he stood up and ran a hand up Jaehyun’s stomach to the waistband of his boxers. His palm slid over the material, cupping Jaehyun’s cock over the fabric. Thick, hard, and straining against it. He pushed the boxers up Jaehyun’s thighs, letting his cock spring free, hanging down against his stomach. Precum dripped down the swollen head, glistening in the low light of the room. It was just as beautiful as the body it belonged to. </p><p>He began to stroke Jaehyun, using the mess of come dribbling from the head to smooth the glide of his fist. The first drag of his hand made Jaehyun moan out, chest heaving as his back arched. Straining against the ropes and the bar, writhing in the restraints as Doyoung’s wrist moved faster, pumping him harder. Dangling in the air, the thrill of being suspended quickly had him tipping over the edge. Doyoung’s lips wrapped around his length and began sucking him, tongue swirling over the crown of his cock.</p><p>Jaehyun felt the familiar feeling pooling in his gut, teetering on the edge of getting closer and he knew it was going to end too soon. He tried to buck forward yet the ropes held him back, denying him. The warmth of Doyoung’s lips around him had him coming, almost embarrassingly fast. The movement of his tongue and hand around him, and he came apart. The orgasm ripped through him, his body twitching as he let out a loud, broken moan. The slippery slope of his body sliding into euphoria, all of his senses thrown away.</p><p>His body shook, straining against the bar as he panted, hoping to come back to himself. Doyoung pulled off of him with a pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and knelt in front of him again. Sweat drenched his forehead, the droplets running down his neck into his hair and bangs, the rope digging into his skin in a cross pattern of markings. Cock still hard and dripping, despite having just come. </p><p>“You taste amazing, Jaehyun,” Doyoung smiled down at him, his signature grin across his face. He cradled Jaehyun’s head and leaned in for a kiss, breaths mingling together. The salty-sweet taste of Jaehyun still on his lips, allowing the younger to taste himself. “Feel better?”</p><p>Jaehyun couldn’t speak. Only nod as he sucked in a sharp breath, still sensitive and in his space. If he could have moved, he would have. His entire body on fire and trapped, but the pleasure coursing through his veins like liquid gold. His blood flowed like it was leaving his body, rushing to the places where Doyoung’s hands rested on his body. </p><p>Every hair on his body was on end, nerves short-circuiting as he tried to remember how to speak. The suspension rig hovered in the air, but his gaze was transfixed on his reflection. The glossy eyes, past the point of being fucked out and hazy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jaehyun could recognize himself. But only barely. Never could he recall a session this intense.</p><p>“Look at me, bunny.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s eyes groggily blinked open, trying to refocus. He turned his head to the side as much as he could while still suspended. Doyoung observed Jaehyun like a fragile doll. He felt raw, exposed under Doyoung’s stare. If it were possible, he would have just melted there into a puddle on the mat.  </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Jae. A perfect little rope slut. You come undone so easily” Doyoung chuckled, carding his fingers into Jaehyun’s blonde hair. “I’m going to start to bring you down, okay?”</p><p>Doyoung began to work on the ropes, shifting the load-bearing hook to the center of the bar and lowered one side to the floor. He worked faster than before, taking less finesse in bringing Jaehyun down yet still making sure to control his body. The first edge of the bamboo rod touched the floor and he moved to lower Jaehyun’s legs. Supporting the weight over his shoulder, he guided Jaehyun’s body down until his feet reached the floor and the bar held his weight up from collapsing. Using the support, he lowered Jaehyun’s chest to the floor, the bamboo still bound to his back. </p><p>“Let’s get you out of these, hmm? You did so well,” Doyoung’s assurances filled Jaehyun with a new surge and he nodded in response. </p><p>The ropes on his arms loosen, sliding off until he was able to push himself up and support his weight. Doyoung slipped in front of him, cupping his cheek to lift his head. Checking in, making sure Jaehyun was still present, and it was appreciated because Jaehyun knew he was fucking high as hell off of his session. But Doyoung kept him grounded, his chain link to the earth. If it was anyone else, they probably wouldn’t have cared enough to check. </p><p>The weight of the bar on his back finally shifted, and Doyoung tossed it to the side with the last of the ropes. He slid in the space between Jaehyun and the floor, pulling him into his lap until Jaehyun was straddling his legs. He grabbed a bottle of water from the pile next to them and offered it to Jaehyun. The younger said nothing as he took it from him, downing the entire bottle in one go. </p><p>Jaehyun sucked in a breath as he finished and shifted in Doyoung’s lap. And fucking hell, he could feel how hard he was beneath him. He scooted back enough to see the strained bulge in the leather pants, and slowly dragged his eyes up to Doyoung’s. “Can I?”</p><p>“It’s all yours if you want it.”</p><p>“Fuck yes I want it. I’ve wanted it for months now.” Jaehyun’s fingers undid the belt around his waist and he pulled down the zipper, slipping his palm into the pants. He could feel the mess inside of Doyoung’s pants, precum soaking the fabric of his briefs. It made Jaehyun smile knowing he had the same effect on Doyoung as the other did on him. </p><p>Jaehyun pushed the leather vest off of Doyoung’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss him as his hands ran over them. Doyoung slipped his arms out and moved it to the side as Jaehyun slid off of his thighs. He pulled the pants off as he moved until Doyoung’s cock bobbed free. The head curled towards his stomach - uncut, and flushed, oozing with precum from the head. As he stood, he slid off his boxers to the side and crawled back over Doyoung’s lap. </p><p>There was something different as Jaehyun settled into place, Doyoung’s hand moving up to hold onto his cheek like he was a soft flower. He brought their mouths together, open and tasting each other, memorizing the taste of Jaehyun on his lips and tongue in case he never got this again. </p><p>“You have a condom, right?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung chuckled against his lips with a nod. </p><p>He reached over to the vest and pulled a wrapper from the pocket, holding it out for Jaehyun. “You wanna ride me or the other way around?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m definitely riding,” Jaehyun tore the wrapper open, pulling the latex out. The crinkle of plastic, the scent of latex, and lube. He gave a few strong strokes to Doyoung’s cock before sliding the condom down over the shaft as Doyoung laid back onto the mat. Jaehyun bit his lip as he lifted his hips and positioned himself over the tip of Doyoung’s dick. He was about to slide down when he saw it. </p><p>In this position, with the studio mirrors, he would be able to watch himself riding Doyoung’s dick from all angles. The flush of arousal on his face and down his check, the marks left by the ropes and the bites from Doyoung. The hardness of his cock as it rested between their bodies. Everything was able to be seen, with no secrets. The realization sent a tickle of excitement down his spine, his hands supporting his weight as he hovered over Doyoung. Doyoung must have realized it as well, his hand rubbing small shapes over Jaehyun’s hip. </p><p>“You wanna watch how good I’ll make you feel when I enter you?” </p><p>The other held reached between Jaehyun to guide the head into the entrance and Jaehyun moaned as he slowly pushed inside. Wet and slick, his entire body relaxing as Doyoung slid further inside and Jaehyun thought he had choked on air. Doyoung wasn’t the biggest, nor the thickest he had taken, but it was what he wanted. Doyoung fit perfectly inside, the slight stretch from not having been prepped enough but he loved it. More than just feeling it, Jaehyun could see it, the way Doyoung’s cock disappeared as it slid in. The sensation was everything he thought it would be and more. </p><p>The smirk Jaehyun had come to love appeared on Doyoung’s face, and he thrust up, bottoming out in one move. The suddenness had Jaehyun keening, his palms splayed out on Doyoung’s chest. Jaehyun’s back arched forward, and that was when Doyoung began fucking up into him. Jaehyun looked down at Doyoung, mesmerized with the wide darkness of his eyes, spiraling into the abyss of them. </p><p>His grip on Jaehyun’s hips tightened, helping the younger to bounce up and down on his lap as he rode his cock. He didn’t wait for Jaehyun to adjust, he just began driving up into him in long, deep thrusts. Jaehyun’s walls clenching and squeezing down around him, tight and warm. It was hard not to moan out every time Jaehyun rocked forward. He grunted, never changing his rhythm as he kept lifting his hips to meet Jaehyun’s, the sound of skin slapping against skin. </p><p>“Fucking hell, you feel so good around me, Hyunnie,” Doyoung breathed out, looking up at Jaehyun against the red lights. The beautiful wash of reds and blue across his skin, the reflective gleam hitting the rivulets of sweat beading down his chest and arms. </p><p>All over his body into the depth of his bones, Jaehyun could feel Doyoung inside him. The head of his cock hitting his prostate every time, the drag as he slid in and out. He was so full, with Doyoung beneath him looking at him like he was the world. Into his core, Jaehyun felt free and alive and it was amazing. He was hard, a small puddle of precum dripping onto Doyoung’s stomach, already close to coming again. His body, willing to give itself over to Doyoung over and over again, insatiable. </p><p>Doyoung too was close and he had been holding out all evening. He snapped his hips up again, chasing the orgasm that was building. Wrapping an arm around Jaehyun’s waist, he pulled him down until their chest met. His pace increased, heels digging into the mat as he began thrusting harder and faster. His hips became erratic, sloppy, and uncontrolled and he cupped Jaeyun’s cheek. Bringing their lips together, he rocked forward in slow long rolls until he buried himself deep inside and spilled into the condom. </p><p>Even through the latex, Jaehyun could feel the way Doyoung’s cock twitched and pumped out his come. But Doyoung didn’t stop, refusing to stop until he milked another orgasm from Jaehyun. He began guiding Jaehyun’s hips in slow, undulating rolls as he continued to ride out his orgasm and bring Jaehyun along with him.</p><p>Jaehyun’s body trembled as he clung to Doyoung, his head buried in the crook of his shoulder as he continued to grind down against Doyoung. His high was so close, the edge just needing a little more. He couldn’t hold back from the overwhelming rush of sensations, crushing him as Doyoung kept thrusting into him. It only took a few more steady slides of Doyoung’s hips until Jaehyun was coming again, thick streams coating both their stomachs. </p><p>His skin crackled with electric sparks, his skin alight with overstimulation, and going insane. Jaehyun moaned, the sound music to Doyoung’s ears as he tried to focus on all of the feelings and sensations coursing through his body. Time felt like it came to a screeching halt, waiting for him to come down. Jaehyun lost track of how long he laid on top of Doyoung, hot and sweaty. A panting mess, spent and exhausted. Riding the rippling, cascading waterfalls of his orgasm over and over, with Doyoung just holding onto him while he savored in the feeling. </p><p>At some point, Doyoung rolled them over, guiding Jaehyun onto his back so he could pull out and tie off the condom. He went to his pile of supplies, long forgotten in the heat of the moment, and pulled out a bottle of Palmers ointment and some wet wipes. </p><p>“Come here, bunny,” Doyoung said, sitting behind Jaehyun’s head and coaxing him up to lean against him. He began to clean away the remnants of Jaehyun’s come from his stomach, then cleaned himself off as well. Then, he opened the ointment and began applying it to the marks along Jaehyun’s arms and chest from the ropes. </p><p>Jaehyun’s head fell back onto his shoulder, fatigue coming crashing down on him now the high was fading. His body relaxed into the warmth of Doyoung’s chest, newfound freedom seeping into him. </p><p>Doyoung’s voice was low next to his ear, the heat of his breath against the flesh. “You okay?”</p><p>Jaehyun nodded weakly, a soft hum of contentedness as he turned to the side and smiled. “Yeah, I’m wonderful….so much more than wonderful. You were really amazing, Doyoungie-hyung.”</p><p>“Thank you, you were amazing too. I’m glad we did this.” </p><p>Doyoung’s hands rubbed the ointment into his shoulder, massaging out the muscles he had put the most strain on. Jaehyun groaned as Doyoung worked over the sore spots, the warm feeling of his hands welcome and pleasant. It was quiet for a moment as neither of them said anything, Doyoung just easing Jaehyun down and being there for his support. </p><p>“Do you want to do this again?” </p><p>The question caught Jaehyun off-guard, his cheeks burning bright when he realized Doyoung was waiting for an answer. He sat up and looked over his shoulder, his brow rising in confusion. He hadn’t expected it to be more than a one-time thing, but as he looked at Doyoung, it dawned on Jaehyun how much smaller he looked when he wasn’t in control of the ropes. How unsure he almost seemed, as if he was half-expected Jaehyun to say no.</p><p>“You mean, like...another rope session?” Jaehyun tested the waters, making sure he was on the same page.</p><p>“Well, I mean...that too, I guess. I was thinking maybe food. We probably should eat after a session like this. And yeah, maybe round, if you wanted. I have a full rig at my apartment if you wanted to get out of here.” </p><p>Jaehyun beamed, and leaned forward to capture Doyoung’s lips between his own. He was probably in too deep, but fuck it, he felt like he was on top of the world. Doyoung’s world, floating in the air and completely safe in his arms. </p><p>“Fine, but we’re ordering pizza. Hawaiian with pineapple and pepperoni. Deal?” </p><p>Doyoung chuckled, cupping Jaehyun’s face and pressing a chaste kiss to his nose. “Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>